Crush
by Dr. Calgari's Pet
Summary: [UA] El amor es... El amor es... El amor es... Sí, una puta mierda.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones** : Ninguno de los personajes a los que se hace referencia me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Advertencias** : OoC | Hiper Short Fic

* * *

~.: CRUSH :.~

 _Déjame amarte esta noche..._

Caminando por el pasillo lo escucha pasar y no puede evitar levantar la cabeza para enfrentar a ese par de brillantes y amables ojos verdes que parecen querer decirle algo cada vez que lo miran.

Lovino sabe lo que viene a continuación, el fútil intento de una conversación improvisada y casi absurda. "Hola, Lovi. ¿Qué tal? Ese color te sienta muy bien." Y rueda los ojos. _Imbécil, si éste es el uniforme escolar_ antes de seguir de largo, con la espalda bien erguida, e ignorarlo con todo el pesar de su amargado corazón.

 _Mierda, mierda. ¡Mierda! ¿No entiendes? No me hables, no me mires. ¡No inhales el mismo puto aire que yo respiro!_

 _Sólo esta noche._

Y es que duele.

Duele saber que el chico de la sonrisa perfecta, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, le regala la misma sonrisa cálida, las mismas palabras amables el mismo apretón de manos o palmadita sobre la espalda a todo aquel que se cruza en su camino.

 _Y olvidemos por la mañana._

Ahora Lovino se desvía, no irá a la clase de Estadística, en su lugar, correrá a esconderse en los baños del edificio F, en el último piso porque ese lugar suele estar más desierto que la biblioteca a inicios de curso.

Se encerrará dentro con la respiración agitada, con esa presión en el pecho que lo tira para abajo, apretará los puños, se morderá los labios y, en vano, intentará contenerse…

 _¡Eres estúpido, Vargas. Estúpido!_

Y sí, llorará. Sacará los asquerosos sentimientos que se le atoran en la garganta antes de que se le pudran adentro. Y querrá tirarlo todo por la borda, irse lejos, donde nadie lo encuentre y dormir.

Dormir. Porque en sus sueños están juntos, en sus sueños él le pertenece. En sus sueños es más que sólo el roce de sus cuerpos, es el maravilloso encuentro de sus corazones.

Así, tras montar su miserable escena, esa que nadie ha visto pero de igual forma le parece humillante, saldrá del pequeño cubículo del váter y se lavará la cara, borrará la evidencia, respirará hondo y se dirá a sí mismo que aquel bajón será el último, que no volverá a pasar.

Aunque sabe que no podrá mantener su promesa si se repite un encuentro.

 _Finjamos que nada ha pasado._

 _¡Bastardo! ¡Ojalá jamás te hubiera conocido!_

Porque antes de él la vida de Lovino no era la mejor, pero al menos tenía control sobre ella. Ahora no sabe qué pasa, el mundo ha cambiado sus colores y todo resulta tan brillante y sobrecogedor que le aterra.

Porque Antonio llegó a iluminar su sendero, pero la luz es tan fuerte que sólo logra encandilarlo.

Y Lovino se siente pequeño, indefenso. Insignificante.

 _Y no hablemos de nuevo de amor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones** : Ninguno de los personajes a los que se hace referencia me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Advertencias** : OoC | Español Mexicano

* * *

~.: CRUSH :.~

 _Dijeron que tu paz me haría débil._

Algo pasa dentro. Un golpe seguido de una sensación de asfixia y una presión sobre el pecho. De pronto los ojos ya se le han humedecido y a su alrededor todo parece borroso. En su cabeza el caos, los recuerdos, sus ojos, su sonrisa, el sonido de su voz, el sabor de sus besos, el olor de su sudor impregnado sobre su cuerpo, el roce lacerante de sus manos sobre él…

 _"No pienses, sólo déjate llevar"_

 _Pendejo, te dejaste llevar demasiado._

Y de su garganta se escapa una carcajada amarga que se diluye con el llanto que intenta desesperadamente apagar mordiendo la parte interna de sus mejillas. Levanta la mirada, medio alcanza a distinguir el manto obscuro fuera de casa a través de la ventana, las estrellas y la luna sonríen. Ahora se pregunta si acaso se burlan de él, si acaso la noche estará maldita y es por eso que deja escapar a sus demonios para atormentarlo.

 _Más allá de tus murallas, yo derribé las mías._

De nuevo se siente estúpido, manipulable, frágil. Sinceramente jamás creyó que en cuestión de amores, _argh asco,_ sería tan entregado, tan apasionado.

Tan débil.

Y piensa que es una cruel jugarreta del destino. El karma, si resulta más acertado, pues él: quien tan divertidas encontraba las desgracias amorosas de los otros, a las cuales tachaba de "Cursilerías ridículas", él: quien pensaba que no caería, él: que se sentía el más fuerte, el menos vulnerable; él: Lovino Vargas, está quebrándose por dentro.

 _¡¿Qué mierda me hiciste?! ¡Joder, si yo estaba bien antes! Entonces ¡¿Por qué, carajo?! ¿Por qué?_

 _Caí en sus brazos líquidos._

 _-Me gustas._

 _-…-_

 _-Me gustas, mucho. Desde hace tiempo, sólo que… no sabía cómo acercarme a ti y pues, el semestre está por concluir y no podía irme sin decírtelo antes._

 _-…-_

 _-…-_

 _-¿Es esto alguna estúpida broma? ¿Estás burlándote de mí? Fue Gilbert, ¿Cierto? Él te pagó para que dijeras estas tonterías._

 _-¿Qué?... ¡No!, nada de eso. ¡Es la verdad! Verás, me… me pongo nervioso cuando te tengo cerca pero, ¡Pero hoy me he armado de valor! ¡Y heme aquí!_

 _\- No tengo tiempo para estupideces._

Mejor hubiera sido que no hiciera caso a sus dulces palabras, bien intencionadas, sinceras. Mejor hubiera sido salir corriendo, ignorarlo. Aunque le tachara de maleducado, de insensible ¿Qué más da? Si ya todos los demás lo hacían.

Pero no lo hizo.

 _El sonido silencioso de sus pasos alegraba mis oídos_

Y así, noche tras noche, con el celular vibrando constantemente, se vio enredado en la horrible telaraña de sus encantos. Aunque le costara aceptarlo.

 _-Aw, mi hermanito está enamorado._

 _-¡C-Cállate, tonto! ¡No es cierto!_

 _¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? ¡Vaya tontería! Sólo es divertido charlas con alguien que es capaz de ver mi grandeza. ¡Nada más! ¡Lovino Vargas no se enamora!_

 _Enterré sueños a lo largo de su orilla_

Le clava las uñas mientras se ahoga entre suspiros. Un beso tras otro, depositados con delicadeza en su frente, en su cuello, sobre sus labios. Como la miel que cura todos los males, una sustancia adictiva.

Él era adictivo.

Se separan, se miran a los ojos. Y ahora, frente a Lovino está el hombre más maravilloso, el más atento, el más amable, el más guapo, el más hábil, el más todo. Y se asusta un poco, no sabe exactamente en qué momento pasó de ser un "idiota" a "el hombre perfecto". Perfecto para él, perfecto para todo. Aunque aún hay algo que no cuaja…

-…¿Lovi?, ¿Estás bien?

-…¿Qué… qué somos?- dice temeroso, sin saber de dónde ha sacado el coraje para formular esa pregunta.

Una risa tranquila, juquetona.

-Pues… no lo sé.

-…-

-Pero estamos bien así, ¿No lo crees?

-…¿Así?

Antonio lo aparta de su abrazo, se echa para atrás unos cuantos pasos. Lo mira. Y Lovino se llena de terror.

-Lovi, me gustas. Mucho… Pero… Es sólo eso, ¿Sabes? No quiero algo más allá…

-…Ya veo…

-¿Tú… estás bien así?

 _¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil!_ – Sí, estoy bien. ¿Quién querría salir con un idiota como tú? Yo sólo te busco por tu trasero y porque me compras cosas.

Risa- Bueno… Al menos sé que sí hay algo de mí que te gusta.

 _Mi corazón dolió al encontrarse con el tuyo_

La cabeza le duele. Faltará a clases una vez más, prefiere quedarse en casa a llegar a la escuela, donde los pasillos, cruelmente burlones, le traen recuerdos agridulces.

De él no ha sabido nada desde que inicio el nuevo semestre. Quiere hablarle, escuchar sus novedades, sus aventuras, sus chistes bobos.

 _¡No seas niña, tienes que superarlo! Al final no es más que un idiota y… no, no lo es. No es un idiota, él… él no…_

Se equivocaba. Aún hay lágrimas atrapadas en su sistema. Y cuando ya no queden lágrimas puede asegurar que llorará sangre.

Su habitación es un completo desastre, con las luces apagadas, las ventanas cerradas, montones de pañuelos desechables aquí y allá. Él sobre la cama, hecho un ovillo, abrazando su almohada como si su vida, _¿Qué puta vida? ¿La que él arruinó?,_ dependiera de ello.

Lo odia. Odia sentirse así, odia levantarse con los ojos hinchados y el alma hecha pedazos. Odia al sol, porque no debería hacerse presente en los días tristes. Odia al mundo que no se da cuenta de su sufrir. Y se detiene a pensar sólo para darse cuenta que es egoísta.

Respira. Se tranquiliza un poco. Ya no quiere seguir así. Se propone a sí mismo volver a la escuela mañana. Va a distraerse, hará amigos, se enamorará de alguien más y olvidará…

Y mañana podrá reírse de esto. ¡Jajajá!

¡Sí!

 _¡Joder, sí! ¡Soy fuerte, puedo con esto!_

Y recupera los ánimos de golpe, se siente que todo lo puede. Y a lo lejos, la pantalla de móvil se ilumina.

 _¡Argh, ¿Ahora quién es?!_

Antonio. (Fecha/Hora)

Hola, Lovi! :D Cómo estás? :) Cómo te va en tus clases? Pensaba que, si no tiene nada que hacer, podríamos salir el sábado (/u\\) Qué dices? ;)

A la mierda.

 _Hacia sus encantadoras mentiras me arrastré_

Del otro lado de la pantalla, un joven de ojos verdes espera una respuesta.

 _Duele, ¿No es así, Lovi? Pero el amor es así. Voy a hacer que me ames aunque duela. Porque sólo así aprendemos, sólo así nos hacemos más fuertes. Y yo… yo voy a hacerte fuerte._

 _Te lo juro._

* * *

 _Hola_

 _En realidad no planeaba darle una continuación a esto, pero al final me dije: ¿Por qué no?_

 _Espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Bye_


End file.
